aullido
by Ceridwen-Black
Summary: traduccion de "howl for me" con previa autorizacion de la autora Savage Damsel.historia situada despues de la muerte de Sirius.Harry es maltratado en casa de sus tios.Dumbledore lo engaña otra vez.Y eso lo lleva a ...


**Aullido**

Autora: Savage Damsel

Título original: Howl for me

Homepage de la autora: 

Advertencias: En este capitulo hay violación y abuso físico, aunque no gráficamente, pero esta. A los que no les guste esto, les recomiendo que dejen de leer ahora mismo. A todos los demás, que disfruten del capitulo.

Traducción: CeridwenBlack

Capitulo uno: Doloroso cumpleaños.

Harry Potter se tendió cansado, cuando despertó de la visión inducida por Voldemort de esa noche. Se estremeció al incorporarse, cogiendo sus gafas y escuchando con cautela por cualquier sonido que indicara que Tío Vernon se había dado cuenta. Cuando solo escucho el familiar crujido de la casa, se tranquilizo. Al parecer, afortunadamente, no había logrado gritar esta vez.

Relajándose en las almohadas y deshaciendo lentamente la tensión que sus músculos habían desarrollado por los efectos secundarios de la Maldición Cruciatus que Lord Voldemort había realizado esa noche. Él hecho un vistazo al reloj que había en su mesita de noche. Eran las cinco y media de la mañana. Suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se vistió con algunas viejas ropas usadas por Dudley. Él solía asegurarse los pantalones con un poco de una vieja cuerda alrededor de su demacrado cuerpo.

Harry siempre había sido pequeño para su edad, como consecuencia del difícil trabajo físico y de la poca alimentación. Pero después de la muerte de Sirius hacía unos meses, él casi no comía. Comía lo bastante como para mantenerse vivo, pero no más, y su cantidad de trabajo era todavía mas duro que otras veces.

Una vez él se vistió, cogió sus cosas de la escuela de debajo de la cama. Los Dursley, al principio del verano, habían cerrado con llave todas sus tareas y materiales de la escuela en el armario, pero Harry se lo había esperado y se había aprendido de memoria sus deberes. Antes de que él bajara del Expreso de Hogwarts en la estación, había escondido algunas cosas dentro de la enorme ropa que él llevaba- algunas plumas, tinta y pergaminos, su varita mágica, la capa de invisibilidad y el álbum de fotos.

Desde luego, incapaz realmente de hacer la investigación, pues el sabia que su trabajo estaría por debajo de la media, pero con esperanza que fuese mucho mejor que los años anteriores. Después de la muerte de Sirius, Harry se había dedicado a los estudios, cosa que encanto a Hermione sin duda. Y ahora el verano estaba ahí. Él paso mucho tiempo revisando todo lo que había aprendido. De cuando en cuando, cuando los Dursley salían, Harry era capaz picar las cerraduras de su puerta y del armario y recuperar algunos de sus libros de la escuela para el trabajo, pero eso no era algo capaz de hacer muy a menudo.

Ya le habían dicho que ese año no podría ir con los Weasley, pero que iría con ellos al Callejón Diagon una semana antes que comenzaran las clases para comprar los nuevos materiales. También pensó en comprar algunos artículos mientras estaba allí. Harry se prometió que nunca mas causaría la muerte de alguien por su estupidez y inapropiado sentido del valor de Gryffindor.

Como siempre parecía pasar las horas de la mañana, cuando él era incapaz de volverse al dormir, habituado después de recibir una buena paliza de Tío Vernon por gritar. Sus pensamientos volvieron otra vez al Departamento de Misterios y a la muerte de Sirius detrás del velo. Sabia que era su culpa que su padrino hubiese muerto y lo había aceptado hacía mucho. Al principio culpo a otros- a Dumbledore y Snape sobretodo- pero él ahora sabia que tenía que a haber escuchado a los adultos que lo rodeaban y estudiado Oclumancia, Así la muerte de Sirius nunca habría pasado.

Se prometió desde el primer día que practicaría cada noche Oclumancia. Cuando el regresara a la escuela, planificó en hacer una disculpa formal con el profesor Snape por violar sus pensadero el año pasado, y hacer como habían sugerido otros en pedir al profesor de Pociones en reanudar las clases de Oclumancia. Ya tenía bastantes muertes sobre sus manos, no necesitaba más.

Suspiró, se estiró y se levanto, moviéndose cuando las cerraduras fueron abiertas y Petunia golpeaba la puerta, llamándolo desde abajo para que prepararse el desayuno. Ella y Dudley salían hoy para hacer algunas compras después del desayuno, mientras Tío Vernon estaba en el trabajo, y Harry tendría una larga lista de tareas para realizar antes de que ellos volviesen.

Desde luego, Harry pensó sobriamente cuando el preparaba el desayuno para los Dursley, que Vernon volvería probablemente el primero. Frunció el ceño, el trato de pensar en si habría hoy tras como cualquier ocasión especial una "recompensa". Harry las odiaba-ellos siempre lo hacían sentirse usado, sucio y violado, y tardaba unos días en liberarse de ese sentimiento.

Casi gimoteó en voz alta cuando comprendió que hoy era su cumpleaños. Bien, pero esta noche no habría mucha diferencia. Con esto Harry quería decir que posiblemente conseguiría una paliza por no tener completada la lista de tareas imposibles, seguidas de "una recompensa" por su cumpleaños.

¡¡Caray!! Su cumpleaños debía de ser un día en que su tío debía concederle estar libre de dolor y de humillación. Entonces Harry recordó que él se merecía todo eso después de todo lo que había conseguido, él era el que había matado a Sirius, así como a Cedric y sus padres.

Los Dursley vinieron cuando él termino de poner la mesa y esperó pacientemente en una esquina para así poder fregar los platos. Tía Petunia le fulmino con la mirada y le enseño una lista sobre el mostrador, pacerían ser dos páginas bastante largas. Dudley continuaba rellenando su cara- habían desistido completamente de la idea de la dieta ya que no parecía servir-mientras tío Vernon lee el periódico.

Petunia y Dudley fueron los primeros en irse, después de que la ballena de su primo le golpease unas cuantas veces con su palo de fusiones(nota traductora: aparece en el primer libro) como practica y entrenamiento. Cuando Harry lavaba los platos, Vernon se preparo para el trabajo. Antes de salir, asomo su cabeza por la cocina y siseó" tus extraños amigos te han escrito una carta hoy, la leeré cuando regrese". Harry solo cabeceó, y su tío salió por la puerta, dirigiéndose al trabajo.

En cuanto los platos estaban fregados, Harry recogió la lista que tía Petunia había dejado cuando se marchó, comenzaría por los trabajos en el exterior. Realizaría los trabajos de dentro durante la parte del día mas caliente entonces no se quemaría ni se deshidrataría. Regó las plantas y pintó la valla. Plantó varios rosales más en el jardín de Tía Petunia, y limpió a fondo el garaje. El Corto el césped y recorto las ramas mas bajas de los árboles. No vio que tenía que lavar los coches de los Dursley antes de que llegaran, como se suponía, ya que sospecho que lo habían hecho a propósito pues no estaban allí.

Ya teniendo los trabajos del exterior realizados, se movió rápidamente hacia el interior. Solo tenía una hora aproximadamente antes de que Vernon llegase a casa. Barrió, limpió, quitó el polvo y lavo al rapo. Antes de que pudiese limpiar a fondo la nevera o reorganizar las estanterías o cambiar las sabanas, el escucho el coche de Tío Vernon en la entrada. Siguió trabajando, sabiendo perfectamente que nada de lo que haría pararía la paliza, pero la esperanza de tal vez viéndole ,a Vernon se le olvidase la recompensa, aunque las posibilidades de que ocurriese fuesen mínimas.

Estaba bastante seguro de las primeras palabras de Tío Vernon eran"¿Muchacho has conseguido acabar las tareas?". Por el tono burlón de su voz, Harry ya sabia que él conocía la reapuesta perfectamente, pero contesto de todos modos, no pensaría que era un impertinente. "no, señor" No se molesto en clarificar, para lo que le habría servido.

Vernon entro en la sala de estar y sonrió con satisfacción a Harry, que estaba arrodillado limpiando debajo del sillón."¿No' Muchacho estúpido.¿aun no as aprendido la lección?" furioso golpeó a Harry, que se encogió en el piso, su brazo se doblo en un ángulo torpe que todavía estaba debajo del sofá. Se enrolló como una pelota. Harry hizo todo lo posible para proteger todos puntos importantes, pero él todavía era golpeado una veces en las costillas y en la cara. La respiración se hacia difícil y comprendió que lo más probable es que tuviese algún par de costillas rotas. Podía sentir la sangre y la hinchazón que rápidamente se convertiría en contusiones.

Harry no tuvo ni idea de cuanto continuo la paliza, pero prestó atención cuando Vernon comenzó a hablar otra vez" limpie su lío, muchacho. Y luego quiero ver la carta que has escrito para enviársela a tus extraños amigo". Harry abrió los ojos.¡OH, Mierda! Había olvidado completamente el escribirles aquella carta a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, asegurándoles que estaba bien. Se suponía que el escribía cada tres días y Vernon se aseguro que lo hiciera.

Debía de haber hecho algún tipo de ruido porque lo siguiente cosa que supo fue era tirado del pelo y visión de la cara roja de Tío Vernon"¿Qué es eso?¿olvido el escribirles?¡tratando que vengan a rescatarle, muchacho? Bien, ellos no vendrán. Usted no vale nada y ellos lo saben. Es por eso que ellos le traen aquí cada verano, Tu lo sabes, porque ellos saben que eres un inútil y que tendrás aquí lo que te mereces"

Riendo maliciosamente, Vernon continuó,"Ah, sí, exactamente lo que te mereces. Pero desde luego, esto no es un castigo, ah no.¿tienes recompensas también, verdad?¿hoy es su cumpleaños, verdad? ¿Adivino que yo tendría que darle su regalo, pero tendrá entonces que escribir a sus amigos, bien?" Harry no dijo nada, dejando que las palabras de Tío Vernon se le clavasen como cuchillos…despreciable, culpable, inútil, se lo merecía todo…

No era aun consciente de sus pantalones bajados en sus piernas, o del frío sonido metálico de la cremallera de Tío Vernon siendo bajada. No era consciente de que fue empujado en el piso, o del gran peso de su tío que hacia presión sobre él como un vicioso rasgándolo, una y otra y otra vez. El sabia realmente todo eso. Y que luego habría dolor físico que acompañaba a la angustia mental y emocional de Harry. Dolor y sangre, Sudor y jadeos. Un grito, seguido de liquido caliente que se precipitaba dentro de su cuerpo, manchándolo una vez más. Risa, y una voz cruel que se burlaba"feliz cumpleaños, muchacho. Ahora escriba esa carta".


End file.
